Reggie Montgomery
Reginald "Reggie" Montgomery is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera All My Children. Actor History: *﻿Michael B. Jordon (01/2003-02/2003; recurring & 03/2003-06/2006; contract) Character History: Reggie was first seen while being treated at the Front Street Clinic after being involved in a gang brawl. When he suspected he was going to be turned over to the cops, Reggie held pregnant Anna Devane hostage. The woman who ran the clinic, Janelle knew that Reggie had a rough life with a poor mother and two sisters, not to mention a brother who had been killed in a shootout. When Reggie was taken to juvie and then accidentally put in an adult prison, Janelle managed to persuade a fellow doctor at the clinic David Hayward to help him. David's brother, Trey Shepherd (a lawyer) got him out of jail. As a former foster child, he felt sorry for Reggie and pledged to help make a difference in his life. He got him a job at FUSION. Reggie moved in with Trey and was contemptuous of his expensive furnishings and attempts at parenting. A gang leader named Luis tracked Reggie down and threatened violence if he didn't help him rob Trey's apartment. Reggie was caught in the act and arrested. Trey helped him out of yet another jam. Trying to break through his tough guy exterior, he confessed that he'd burned down Erica Kane's home. Reggie began to feel closer to Trey, but when it came time for him to implicate Luis in vandalizing the apartment, Luis threatened to kill Janelle. Reggie chose to stab Trey in the back by telling DA Jackson Montgomery who had burnt down Erica's house. Trey was bewildered. In exchange for Jack becoming Reggie's guardian, he agreed to turn himself in and serve a prison sentence. Not thrilled at the idea of having another "white Daddy," Reggie was more interested in pocketing the huge reward offered for whoever found the arsonist of Erica's home. Nonplussed, Jack put the money in a trust for Reggie. Since Kendall (Trey's sister) had fired him from his job at Fusion, he put him to work at the community center. Reggie immediately clashed with Joni Stafford who was working at the center as a part of her community service. Their bickering contained an underlying romantic tension and they unwittingly helped the other step outside of their normal boundaries. Meanwhile, Reggie realized just how much he'd started to care about Jack when he was shot in an alleyway. Luis was at the scene of the crime and Reggie wrestled with his conscience about turning him in. Joni took the decision out of his hands when she told Jack a few weeks later. Luis was not charged and not out of Reggie's life just yet. Reggie and Joni had started working on a house-building project. As payback for earlier mistakes, Luis forced Reggie to steal supplies for him. Joni figured out items were missing. Although Reggie kissed her to distract her, she quickly found out about what was going on with Luis. Eventually, Reggie had enough and stole Jack's gun, deciding to kill Luis. The cops arrested them both before anything could happen, but he testified against Luis who was put in jail. Breathing easy for a few moments, Reggie continued to see Joni. Instead of resenting Jack, accepted him as a father and felt grateful to have a place in Jack's life. Jack adopted Reggie, who quickly fit in to his new family so much so that when Michael Cambias got off for raping his adoptive cousin Bianca, he helped Kendall dispose of Michael's body when she killed him and covered the truth up when it became obvious that Bianca hadn't remembered what happened. When Reggie met runaway Danielle Frye, they were instantly attracted, but her father Derek wasn't thrilled with her getting hooked up with him. Derek eventually relented and allowed the two to see each other. Danielle and Reggie danced around the idea of getting involved sexually. After they both revealed they were virgins, they agreed to wait. Reggie was devastated when Danielle lost her virginity on a one-nighter with Josh Madden. In early 2007, Reggie was revealed to be living outside of Pine Valley, attending college on a basketball scholarship. Montgomery, Reggie Montgomery, Reggie